Conventionally, a method for manufacturing a semiconductor light emitting device has been proposed in which a semiconductor layer is grown by crystal growth on a wafer; electrodes are formed on the semiconductor layer; sealing with a resin body is performed; subsequently, the wafer is removed; a fluorescer layer is formed on the exposed surface of the semiconductor layer; and dicing is performed. According to such a method, fine structural bodies that are formed on the wafer can be packaged as-is; and fine semiconductor light emitting devices can be efficiently manufactured.